


Мгновения, украденные у судьбы

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слуги отводили взгляды, встречая на пути Артура и его мага (Мерлина и его короля).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мгновения, украденные у судьбы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Need in magic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Need+in+magic).
  * A translation of [And So We Fade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137086) by [alicephantomwise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicephantomwise/pseuds/alicephantomwise). 



> Флангст, фьючерфик, смерть второстепенного персонажа, малопонятные термины из области физики, фишка с монетой, украденная у Т.Г. Уайта.  
> Переведено в подарок для Need in magic, которая не уставала напоминать мне о Мерлине даже в период особой камбермании.  
> Бетs - Василиса, Lady Game.

\- Где, - медленно произнес Артур, стараясь сохранять хладнокровие, что было весьма непросто, учитывая обстоятельства, - мои покои?  
  
Мерлин протянул вперед руку ладонью вверх.  
  
\- Что это?  
  
\- Э-э-э... – неуверенно выдавил Артур, не понимая, какое отношение это имеет к его вопросу. – Монета?  
  
\- Это вопрос? – переспросил Мерлин.  
  
\- Нет, это не вопрос, - ответил Артур, мягко обхватывая пальцами тонкое запястье Мерлина и невольно думая про себя, как же странно было теперь касаться его вот так, ведь в эти дни Мерлин был подобен птице: только что был здесь, а мгновение спустя – его уже нет. Никто не знал, где маг пропадал целыми днями, пока Артур вдруг не натыкался на него в саду, неожиданно расположившегося там, где его раньше не было. А после Мерлин мог часами надоедать Артуру или, ворвавшись в его комнату в три часа утра с горящими глазами и растрепанными волосами, требовать, чтобы тот пошел с ним и посмотрел, смогут ли они заколдовать ковер так, чтобы тот полетел.  
  
Артур еще раз погладил хрупкое запястье, сжимая ладонь Мерлина немного сильнее, просто чтобы запечатлеть в памяти ощущение его узких пальцев в своей руке.  
  
\- Нет, - повторил он, внимательно глядя, как лицо Мерлина буквально засветилось от радости, хотя, казалось бы, это было невозможно, ведь, в самом деле, люди не должны уметь так ослепительно сиять. – Если бы это был вопрос, он звучал бы как: «что ты сделал с моими покоями?»  
  
\- Это монета, - отмахнулся от него Мерлин, пытаясь высвободить руку из крепкой хватки, но Артур так сильно соскучился по его присутствию, по тому, как бешено колотится пульс под тонкой кожей запястья, что не собирался отпускать его, пусть иногда ему и казалось, что сам Мерлин предпочел бы сбежать от него навсегда.  
  
\- Но в битве ты предпочитаешь меч, - продолжил тот, перескакивая с одного странного высказывания на другое, возможно, еще более нелепое.  
  
\- Надеюсь, во всей этой болтовне есть хоть крупица здравого смысла, - проговорил Артур. – Я пять часов отсидел на совете и уже представлял, как буду нежиться в горячей ванной, вот только, когда я послал Брэна приготовить все необходимое, тот вернулся весь в слезах, потому что убедил себя, что потерял мои покои. А теперь ты выдаешь мне какие-то безумные метафоры, не имеющие абсолютно никакого смысла.  
  
Мерлин смерил его неодобрительным взглядом, что было более чем забавно, учитывая, что из них двоих, не он был тем, чьи комнаты исчезли.   
  
\- Это не метафора, - произнес он твердо. – Сосредоточься.  
  
\- Боже Всемогущий, - взмолился Артур.  
  
\- И отпусти, наконец, мою руку. Пожалуйста, - добавил Мерлин, впрочем, без особого жара. Артур медлил, не желая так быстро выпускать его из своих рук, Мерлин тоже не спешил отстраниться. И если забыть про всю эту суету с исчезнувшими покоями и лихорадочные бессвязные бормотания Мерлина, прямо здесь и сейчас Артур чувствовал себя немного опьяненным. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, небо величественно багровело, изрезанное его последними лучами, словно опутанное сверкающей паутиной. Мерлин тесно прижимался к Артуру горячим боком и отчего-то всегда был теплее и ярче самого солнца.  
  
Мерлин перегнулся через парапет. На нем снова были те самые ужасающие штаны, Артур мысленно простонал. Он мог поклясться, что собственноручно бросал их в печь как минимум дважды, но они раз разом продолжали необъяснимым образом восставать из мертвых. В конце концов, Артуру пришлось признать поражение. Он мог быть королем самого Камелота, но реинкарнация старых штанов была ему не по зубам. На Мерлине была мантия, которую Артур приказал сшить специально для него – красно-золотая, как небо над ними, - и Артур задумчиво провел рукой по мягкой вельветовой ткани, представляя себе белокожего Мерлина на фоне его простыней, в одной лишь мантии фамильных цветов рода Пендрагонов.  
  
Голос Мерлина прорезался сквозь неспешное течение его мыслей.  
  
\- Забавно, не находишь? – произнес он пугающе мрачным тоном. – Совсем мелочь. Я бы не смог купить и куска хлеба на эти деньги. Совершенно бесполезный кусок металла. Тебе понадобился бы десяток таких же монет, чтобы отправиться в постель с полным желудком.  
  
\- И, тем не менее, - продолжал Мерлин немного мягче, словно мурлыкая себе под нос колыбельную – нежный мотив, способный вселить благоговейный ужас, - ты мог бы убить человека, имея только лишь эту никчемную монету.  
  
Волосы Мерлина отливали синевой в отсветах уходящего солнца, под глазами пролегли глубокие тени. Мерлин был любим, он был желанен. Но в такие моменты неизменная солнечная улыбка гасла, сходила с его исхудавшего лица, и все, что в нем оставалось – это магия. Магия и немного безумия. Сейчас Артур, как никогда, ощущал, что стоит на балконе в сотни метрах над землей подле самого могущественного волшебника, когда-либо ступавшего ногой на земли Камелота.  
  
Он никогда не испытывал страха перед Мерлином. Он отказывался бояться его и сейчас.  
  
Артур медленно протянул руку вперед, мягко, но уверенно перехватывая Мерлина за рукав мантии. В последнее время его часто охватывало ощущение, что если он не удержит его в какой-нибудь момент, не поспеет вовремя, тот просто улетит прочь, исчезнет, существо не из этого мира. Иногда ему казалось, что Мерлин и сам хочет улететь прочь, вот только знает, что Артур не сможет этого вынести, а потому все время остается.  
  
\- Полагаешь? – беззаботно бросил Артур. – Дай-ка ее мне, у меня как раз есть кое-кто на примете.  
  
Взгляд Мерлина метнулся в сторону, как всегда, когда тому казалось, что он должен вырваться из рук Артура, но в действительности хотел остаться. Словно он так до конца и не осознал, что Артур уже давно читал его лицо, как раскрытую книгу, больше всего боясь упустить что-то важное за мягкими обескураживающими улыбками Мерлина и нежной впадинкой его подбородка.  
  
\- Ты не слушаешь, - в голосе Мерлина звучала неподдельная обида.  
  
\- Давай поживее, - вздохнул Артур, - потому что, когда мы, наконец, покончим с твоими бессмыслицами, нам все еще нужно будет прогуляться по замку, чтобы найти мои непонятным образом исчезнувшие покои.  
  
Казалось, Мерлин разрывался между желанием расплыться в улыбке и нахмуриться и решил остановиться на причудливой смеси обоих - трогательном недоумении.   
  
\- Ты испортил настроение, - произнес он слегка раздраженно. – Я хочу лишь сказать, что, - тут он вытянул руку вперед, держа на раскрытой ладони поблескивающую монету, - если я отпущу ее, она упадет.  
  
\- Представь себе, я догадывался, - сухо проронил Артур.  
  
\- Она будет падать все быстрее и быстрее благодаря силе земного притяжения, если не принимать в расчет сопротивление ветра и воздуха, - Мерлин бросил в сторону Артура осторожный взгляд, и тот состроил многозначительную мину, призванную показать, что весь этот разговор нагонял на него смертельную скуку. А еще, что он упрямо умудрялся выживать, даже не раз получив стрелу в плечо и раненный в живот мечом, но эта лекция лишала его какого-либо желания жить дальше.  
  
Мерлин состроил в ответ не менее живописную мину, напоминая тому, что ему ничего не стоит превратить его в лягушку.  
  
\- И? – поторопил его Артур, потому как Мерлин молчал уже порядочное время, выглядя при этом довольно комично с вытянутой вперед рукой и крепко сжатыми губами.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, какова будет скорость падения этой монеты, когда она коснется земли? – спросил Мерлин. – Если я уроню ее сейчас, ей понадобится полминуты, чтобы достичь земли.  
  
\- Вовсе нет, - возразил Артур. – Мы не так уж высоко.  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся, но в его улыбке не было ничего веселого, и когда он заговорил, слова его звучали устало, словно они целый день бежали наперегонки.  
  
\- Проблема в том, Артур, - и боже, как же Артур любил звучание своего имени в устах Мерлина, как часто он пытался заставить его произнести свое имя так, как много лет назад, когда «Артур» еще значило неповиновение. Теперь же, когда «Артур» означало любовь и все то, чего Артур так отчаянно желал, Мерлин больше не звал его по имени, и почтительное «сир» было подобно ругательству, – … что ты до сих пор не осознаешь, насколько высокое положение занимаешь.  
  
\- Все это совершенная бессмыслица, - пробормотал Артур, и так оно и было, вот только Мерлин никогда ничего не говорил просто так, и раньше Артур читал его лицо, как книгу. Каждое выражение было знакомо ему лучше его собственных, подсмотренных в зеркале. Вот только теперь Мерлин говорил на языках, что едва ли существовали, пока Мерлин не придумал их - замысловатые, мучительные и совершенно бессмысленные. Пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
Мерлин повернулся лицом к горизонту, к последним лучам солнца, слабо пробивающимся сквозь тучи.   
  
\- Этой монете потребуется тридцать секунд, чтобы достигнуть земли. А ровно через тридцать секунд Лорд Элвин – что уже целый час слоняется по двору – окажется прямо на том месте, куда она упадет. – Его голос звучал ровно, и если бы Артур не стоял прямо подле него, он мог бы подумать, что Мерлин разговаривал сам с собой, сбиваясь на каждом слове, словно неотесанный деревенщина. – К концу своего пути она разовьет скорость, достаточную, чтобы расколоть его череп надвое. Смерть наступит мгновенно, он даже не почувствует боли.  
  
Артур, словно во сне, медленно отпустил руку Мерлина. Тот скользнул по нему печальным взглядом, глубокие тени очертили контуры его лица, чернота ресниц – на фоне бледной, бледной кожи. Артур знал, каковы они на ощупь, эти ресницы, он помнил, как они трепетали под его пальцами, как, стоило Мерлину улыбнуться - и его лицо словно озарялось изнутри. Как его кожа отливала золотом, когда они переплетались в объятьях, устроившись на раскинутых плащах у самого камина. Артур помнил, какие красивые у Мерлина пальцы, мягкие, нежные на самых кончиках – тот всегда был отвратительным слугой. Все это было так знакомо – все, кроме горькой, ожесточенной складки у рта Мерлина, складки, которой там не было раньше.  
  
Когда Артур заговорил, его голос звучал сипло.  
  
\- Смерть Элвина дала бы нам возможность провести мирные переговоры. Его сын не амбициозен, он согласится на все наши условия и еще будет благодарен нам.  
  
Мерлин внимательно изучал монету – заметно потускневшую теперь, когда солнечные лучи унесли с собой все ее сияние - у себя в руке, все еще вытянутой над парапетом.  
  
\- Элвин не друг Камелоту. На пиру он сидит подле тебя, но половина его армии всегда находится в состоянии готовности. Еще несколько месяцев – и он пойдет на Камелот. Ты, конечно же, победишь его во всем сиянии славы, и Камелот будет процветать, как еще никогда за последние пару веков.  
  
\- Но, - произнес Артур и закрыл глаза, приготовившись слушать.  
  
\- Но, - мягко повторил за ним Мерлин. – Но погибнут люди. Рыцари. Возможно, Гвейн. Или Тристан. Люди из Нижнего города, которых ты никогда не видел прежде - те, что встанут под знамена Пендрагонов из любви к тебе и Камелоту. Они умрут, потому что привыкли держать в руках плуг, а не меч.  
  
Артур подумал об Элвине, тучном и с хитринкой в глазах. Элвине, который пьет слишком много вина и говорит всякие скабрезности, а потом, захмелевший, уходит в гостевые комнаты – строить планы по захвату Камелота. Он думал о Тристане, таком юном, жаждущем битв и сражений, мечтающем найти прекрасную невесту по ту сторону моря. О Гвейне, блистательном и полном жизни. Перед его глазами тысячи безымянных лиц слились в одно – лицо человека, которого он никогда не знал, которого уже никогда не узнает.  
  
\- Но если Элвин умрет… - выдавил Артур снова.  
  
\- Да, - произнес Мерлин, все так же, не поднимая головы. И в этот момент Артур больше всего на свете хотел увидеть его глаза, понять по их выражению, какая из дорог истинна; хотел услышать еще хоть слово, хоть один прозрачный намек – из уст Мерлина, в его потрепанных штанах и богатой мантии, закутанного в цвета Артура, словно он был его собственностью. Вот только он не был, не был. Мерлин будто истончался с каждым новым днем, и Артур знал, что однажды он вскинет взгляд, протянет руку в попытке удержать, а тот только просочится сквозь его пальцы, бесплотный, словно призрак.  
  
Детские интонации в голосе Артура резанул его самого по ушам:  
  
\- И давно ты стоишь здесь, Мерлин?  
  
\- Два часа, - откликнулся тот, и он тоже был юн, даже моложе Артура, юное божество с огромными голубыми глазищами. И если Артур принадлежал Камелоту, то Мерлин… Мерлин принадлежал Артуру. – Элвин любит свои ежедневные прогулки по внутреннему двору замка. Он внимательно наблюдает за тем, как рыцари тренируются, пытается рассмотреть геральдику на их одеждах и щитах, понять, какие козыри есть у тебя на руках, решить, сможет ли напасть неожиданно.  
  
\- Но мы выиграем битву? – Артур колебался.  
  
\- Без сомнения, - почтительно отозвался Мерлин. Он по-прежнему не поднимал на Артура глаз.  
  
Артур рассеянно кивнул.  
  
\- Значит, Элвин все равно умрет: сегодня ли или через пару месяцев. А Тристан… И Гвейн…  
  
\- Да, - голос Мерлина еле слышен в завывании ветра. Тот растрепал его черные вихры, и Артур вдруг посмотрел на Мерлина, действительно посмотрел, и это было трудно – увидеть его глазами постороннего человека – ведь он знал о его внешности все, знал, как он отзывается на прикосновения, знал, какой он на вкус. И эта попытка найти что-то новое почти причиняла боль: Артур не хотел находить это новое, потому что найти его значило бы, что Артур уже теряет Мерлин – крупица за крупицей.  
  
Мерлин простоял здесь два часа, он приходил сюда каждый день за последние – сколько? – пару недель. Он стоял здесь с монетой в руке – нет, он держал в руках саму смерть – и он был так юн, так юн. У Артура все сжималось внутри от мысли, какой груз лежит на этих худых плечах. Нелепое чувство, ведь Мерлин обладал такой силой, какой Артур и представить себе не мог, и был способен позаботиться о себе не хуже Артура.  
  
Это было легко, на самом-то деле. Сколько жизней он мог спасти, встань он сейчас вплотную позади Мерлина. Стоило ему только обнять его за плечи, крепко прижать к себе тощие бедра, стоило ему прижаться губами к теплой сладкой коже на шее Мерлина, повторить телом изгибы его спины. Стоило ему только сказать: «брось ее» – и тогда…  
  
Ведь именно для этого магия и существовала. Ради того, чтобы вершилась судьба. Ради Камелота. Ради Артура.  
  
И если это сделало бы Мерлина убийцей, то, что ж.  
  
Но Мерлин заперся в своей старой комнатушке на три дня, когда умерла Моргана. Он весь истончился, его кожа казалась почти прозрачной, когда он все-таки вышел из комнаты и попал прямо в объятья Артура, открывая тому тайны, что он, словно шипы, носил в себе столько лет. И Артур успокаивающе гладил его, прижимая к себе как можно крепче, не в силах вынести мысли, что Мерлин так долго нес этот груз один.  
  
Мерлин мог быть разным, но еще никогда Артур не видел в нем это застывшее создание, что стояло перед ним на балконе, готовое оборвать тонкую нить чьей-то жизни.  
  
\- Ты не можешь видеть будущего, - сказал Артур.  
  
Мерлин горько рассмеялся.  
  
\- Мне не нужно видеть его, чтобы знать.  
  
\- Отдай мне монету.  
  
И Мерлин, наконец, поднял на него глаза. Неподвижная маска на его лице дала трещину, выплескивая наружу переполнявший его ужас, и Мерлин, покраснев, отступил назад. Артур никогда не думал о нем, как о ком-то высоком, но Мерлин словно в раз уменьшился за эти несколько мгновений – от колдуна до просто Мерлина. Мальчика, который смотрел на Артура сияющими от переполнявших его чувств глазами, когда золотой обод короны впервые коснулся артурова лба. Который выцеловывал свое восхищение на его ребрах, а когда тот слег в постель, подкошенный болезнью, нашептывал ему на ухо дивные истории. После же со смехом клялся, что никому не расскажет о том, что их король в свои 25 лет любит послушать сказку перед сном.  
  
\- Нет, Артур, - Мерлин казался таким хрупким, таким беззащитным. – Это… Я должен сделать это. Я – не ты.  
  
Артур вытянул вперед руку и повторил:  
  
\- Дай мне монету.  
  
Они стояли так, друг против друга, казалось бы, целую вечность. Артур мог поклясться, что прошло уже три зимы, каждая – холоднее предыдущей, что Мерлин состарился на сотни лет на его глазах. Но потом Мерлин вложил монету ему в ладонь, и Артура бросило в дрожь, потому как только одни прикосновения Мерлина и делали его дни хотя бы более или менее сносными.   
  
\- Артур, - отрывисто произнес Мерлин.  
  
Артур не мог оторвать глаз от теплой монеты в своей ладони. На обращенной к нему стороне был вырезан портрет его отца, представлявший Утера мягким и любящим правителем, потому как наша память всегда добра к ушедшим безвозвратно, и Камелот вспоминал своего прежнего короля с куда большей нежностью, чем он того заслуживал. И Утер… Утер позволил бы Мерлину сделать это, позволил бы ему убить Элвина, потому что это было бы легко и без грязи. Он бы убил человека, который не мог похвастаться добродетелью, чтобы спасти сотни тех, кто мог. И Артур… Артур понимал его выбор. Гвейн стоил сотни Элвинов.  
  
\- Ты не можешь видеть будущего, - с нажимом повторил Артур. – Не можешь знать наверняка.  
  
Мерлин выглядел таким же разбитым, каким неуверенным и слабым был его голос, и у Артура мелькнула мысль, действительно ли они влюбились друг в друга или просто разбились вместе на множество мельчайших, но прекрасных кусочков.  
  
\- Элвин пойдет на Камелот. И ты победишь. Хорошо, возможно, не Гвейн - может, Гарет. Может, ни тот, ни другой. Может…  
  
\- Одного «может» недостаточно, - оборвал его Артур и опустил ладонь с зажатой в ней монетой вниз. – Это неправильно. Убей я Элвина, что дальше? Мерсийцы? Кто следующий? Феи Авалона? И где конец всему этому? Если я убью Элвина только лишь потому, что он может пойти на Камелот – по словам моего колдуна, который не обладает даром предвидения, и чьи амбиции заканчиваются на игре в прятки с моими покоями – что вообще сможет остановить меня впредь? Как насчет служанки, что сплетничает о Гвен и Ланселоте? Или того мальчишки, что украл…  
  
\- Это не… - начал было Мерлин с отчаяньем в голосе, потом шагнул ближе. Один шаг – словно лето в одно мгновенье сменило промозглую зиму – и Мерлин вцепился дрожащими руками в мантию Артура. – Прекрати. Ты бы не сделал этого, Артур, это не… Ты все самое доброе и благородное, что есть на свете. И если бы я думал… Если бы я думал, что ты… Но нет, ты бы не стал, нет. И я бы никогда не полюбил никого… Ты мой король, слышишь? – бормотал он, постоянно сбиваясь и путаясь, но Артур все равно едва ли слушал его, наслаждаясь тем, как нежно маг сжимал в ладонях его лицо.   
  
Мерлин наклонился ближе, обдавая лицо Артура теплым дыханием.  
  
\- Пойми это моя работа. Это я – тот, кто должен сделать это.  
  
Ресницы Мерлина трепетали, как безумные, словно тот пытался держать глаза открытыми, но те непроизвольно закрывались в предвкушении поцелуя. Тут последние слова Мерлина дошли до сознания Артура, и он перехватил его руки за запястья, сжимая их до боли.  
  
\- Ты? – переспросил он. – Боже, какой ты идиот. Я говорю, что тебе не нужен король, уверенный, что может запросто убрать любого, кто встанет на его пути, а ты предлагаешь совершить убийство вместо меня? Да ты плакал, когда я подстрелил того ужасного грифа-людоеда в прошлом году!  
  
Мерлин умудрился одновременно обмякнуть в его руках и в то же время вжать голову в плечи, как всегда, когда он чувствовал себя растерянным или был сбит с толку.  
  
\- Неправда. Просто мне что-то попало в глаз тогда, а он съел всего одного человека, и, вообще, это был тот тролль, что жил под мостом, так что это едва ли считается. И потом ты же не хочешь, чтобы я поведал всему королевству, что ты любишь, когда я рассказываю тебе те же сказки, что и ребятне в Эалдоре?  
  
Артур обхватил его рукой за подбородок и приподнял лицо вверх. Мерлин хмурился, между его бровями пролегла глубокая складка, и Артур нежно разгладил ее пальцем, стирая тяжесть лежавшего на сердце Мерлина бремени. Напряжение медленно уходило из его лица, и в воздухе разливалось удивительное спокойствие и умиротворение. Не считая того, что не далее, чем пять минут назад, Мерлин чуть не совершил убийство, а сейчас они стояли на балконе обманчиво высокой башни, и Артур только что принял решение, о котором, возможно, горько пожалеет уже через несколько месяцев.  
  
\- Ты никогда не поймешь, - тихо и настойчиво произнес Артур. – Половину времени тебя и вовсе здесь нет, и ты всегда… Я беспокоюсь, когда не могу найти тебя, мне начинает казаться, что ты собираешься покинуть меня навсегда.  
  
Лицо Мерлина исказила какая-то детская ярость, а глаза гневно сузились:  
  
\- Я никогда не оставлю тебя.  
  
\- Так прекрати вести себя, словно это не так! – воскликнул Артур. Он не собирался кричать на Мерлина, но от одной мысли, что того не будет рядом, чтобы помочь Артуру облачиться в доспехи… И пусть тот постоянно жалуется, что уже давно не слуга Артуру, они оба знают: он никогда не доверил бы облачение Артура кому-то еще. Одна лишь мысль, что кто-то другой будет класть припарки на раны короля… А ведь Мерлин даже не лекарь, он не проходил специального обучения: ему как-то все время было не до того, когда он был на посылках у Гаюса. Просто в какой-то момент Мерлин стал такой же важной частью Артура, как и Камелот. И даже исчезни Мерлин навсегда, часть его всегда останется подле его короля.  
  
\- Тебя никогда нет рядом! Я не видел тебя три дня и битый час искал сегодня, да и то потому – и не думай, что я забыл! – что ты куда-то перенес мои покои! Словно ты пытаешься вычеркнуть себя из моей жизни и думаешь, я даже не замечу!  
  
Тут Мерлин улыбнулся, и его взгляд остановился на груди Артура.  
  
\- Это не… Это не так, Артур. Камелот любит тебя. Альбион любит тебя. Они хотят, чтобы ты был их королем, их хозяином. Они жаждут доброго, справедливого правителя. А я… я порождение магии, - он опустил голову, как сделал бы пару лет назад, когда за одно лишь слово «магия» можно было лишиться головы. – Я колдун, и люди всегда будут помнить об этом. Уже и сейчас ходят слухи. Говорят, я оказываю на тебя…  
  
Артур смотрел на него совершенно беспомощно.  
  
\- Я ни разу не слышал…  
  
\- Ты услышишь, - мягко отозвался Мерлин. – Ты не можешь снять запрет на использование магии и надеяться, что люди легко воспримут это после стольких лет гонений, - и вот снова оно, это упрямое «ты», которое так и не смогло перерасти в «мы». Артур не плакал уже много лет: ни во время погребения Утера, ни когда Моргана утонула – удивительно обычная смерть для кого-то столь жестокого и отличного от всех остальных. Но сейчас у него в горле стоял ком, потому что, сколько бы Мерлин ни отрицал это, какой-то частью себя он уже оставил Артура далеко позади.  
  
\- И поэтому…  
  
\- Поэтому ты должен позволить мне продолжать делать то, что я должен, - терпеливо продолжал Мерлин. – Это… Ниже тебя. Так нужно, Артур. Если мы будем меньше видеться, люди не будут думать, что я манипулирую тобой. Но я останусь здесь, в Камелоте, я должен – просто чуть поодаль от тебя. Это моя судьба, Артур. Ты моя судьба. А я – твоя.  
  
Мерлин смотрел на него почти застенчиво. Невообразимо, учитывая, что не далее чем три недели назад, тот, без малейшего смущения, нашептывал всякие непристойности, уткнувшись лицом меж разведенных бедер Артура.  
  
Артур изучал лицо Мерлина. Непослушные пряди падали тому на лоб, и тот рассеянно убирал их назад каждые несколько минут. Он был прав: вот, что значит быть королем. Отец не раз предупреждал его, что повенчанный на царство всегда одинок, но Артур даже не предполагал, что это будет вот так. У него были Мерлин и Гвен, и он отчаянно любил обоих, но никогда не думал, что потеряет их именно потому, что они слишком дороги ему, потому что принадлежали ему без остатка. Гвен ушла из его жизни много лет назад, и ее уход до сих пор причинял ему нестерпимую боль, и все же жизнь продолжалась. Но Мерлин… Нет.  
  
\- Нет, - ровно произнес Артур. – Мне плевать, сколько книг о политике ты прочел. Если твоя судьба, твоя жизнь принадлежит мне, значит, твое место рядом со мной. Я не позволю тебе просто наблюдать издалека, давая знать о себе раз в какие-то несколько месяцев.  
  
На лице Мерлина появилось обеспокоенное выражение, словно это Артур пытался оттолкнуть его, а не наоборот.   
  
\- Ты король, - промолвил он, словно Артур мог каким-то образом пропустить собственную коронацию. – А я колдун.  
  
\- Нет, - повторил Артур, смакуя на языке свое новое любимое слово. Он обхватил Мерлина ладонью за шею и притянул к себе, и плевать на все разумные доводы Мерлина и его чертовы книги. Без Мерлина все было не так. Их судьбу рассказывали звезды и деревья, и никакие древние книги с причудливыми символами не могли указывать, как им жить. Артур чувствовал, что поступает правильно, а значит, так и было предрешено. Правильным было целовать упрямо поджатые губы Мерлина, трепещущую жилку у него на шее. – Нет, - снова произнес он. – Нет. Ты Мерлин. – Это был не лучший образчик красноречия, но от близости Мерлина, от желания получить то, в чем ему отказывали уже долгое время, слова путались у него в голове. А уже в следующее мгновение Мерлин ответил на поцелуй, и теперь Артур был уверен, что все сделал правильно: Мерлин льнул к нему, открываясь ему навстречу, словно цветок по весне, благоухающий и совершенный.  
  
\- Это все очень плохо кончится, - пожаловался Мерлин несколько минут спустя. Он еще несколько лет назад научился ныть, не переставая отвечать на поцелуи Артура.  
  
\- Возможно, - согласился Артур, но сейчас это казалось единственно верным, и все в любом случае должно было закончиться плохо - даже раньше, чем думал Мерлин. То, что Элвин пойдет войной на Камелот, было так же точно, как и то, что на следующее утро солнце встанет на востоке. И, каков бы ни был исход этой войны, погибнут люди.  
  
\- Я сделал ошибку, - в голосе Артура появились нотки сомнения. Неожиданно перед его внутренним взором предстали картины залитых кровью полей, полусгнивших трупов и оружия, всего в ржавых разводах от въевшейся в железо крови. Нет, его дорога не была вымощена золотом и благородными поступками; его руки были обагрены кровью, которая, казалось, насквозь пропитала сами земли Альбиона, и только кровь ждала его впереди.  
  
\- Быть может, - пробормотал Мерлин, согревая дыханием кожу Артура, - любое решение было бы ошибкой.  
  
Артур сглотнул и сжал Мерлина еще крепче. Еще немного – и это было так катастрофически скоро – и ему придется отпустить его.   
  
\- Убить Элвина было бы… бесчестно.  
  
Это слово едва ли соответствовало ситуации, но это, правда, было бесчестно. Бесчестие – убивать людей из-за каких-то «возможно» и «может быть». И если Артур хотел для Альбиона лучшего будущего – всего того, что можно было назвать справедливым, хорошим, великим – тогда и он сам должен был быть справедлив и благороден. Он должен был взять на себя все сожаления, переложить на собственные плечи тяжелую ношу Альбиона. И пусть ему одному снится в кошмарах каждый, павший во имя славы Альбиона, дабы сам Альбион смог выстоять, дабы он смог процветать.  
  
\- Да, - признал Мерлин.  
  
\- И ты не можешь знать, - продолжал Артур, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Мерлина, - не можешь знать наверняка, кто…   
  
\- Не могу, - снова согласился Мерлин, еще мягче. Он не стал говорить Артуру, что тот просто обманывает себя.  
  
Артур прижался губами к чувствительной точке за его ухом, жадно втягивая нежную кожу, словно изголодался по ее вкусу. Он едва сдерживал истерический порыв потребовать от Мерлина клятвы верности, чтобы тот опустился перед ним на колени и пообещал никогда не оставлять его одного. Но Мерлин уже столько сделал для него: он убивал и был готов убивать снова, он спасал Артуру жизнь десятки раз - и тот просто не мог. Артур просто не имел на это права.  
  
И потом, не смотря на всю степень его преданности Артуру, на все его незамутненное обожание, Мерлин едва ли смог бы сдержать подобную клятву. Артур знал: придет день – и Мерлин оставит его. Судьба никогда не баловала их, и неважно, сколь сильно было желание Мерлина остаться подле него. Предназначение Мерлина будет вести его вперед, даже когда жизнь Артура оборвется, и все, что Артур мог сейчас – это крепко сжимать его в объятьях и молиться, чтоб этот день настал еще не скоро.  
  
\- Эй, - тихо выдохнул Мерлин ему в подбородок. – Все в порядке, Артур. Пока что все в порядке.  
  
Это было не так. Не тогда, когда одним лишь словом Артур приговорил людей к смерти. Не тогда, когда Мерлин постепенно отдалялся от него, и все, что ждало Артура впереди, - это блистательное, но такое одинокое царствование, прекрасный трон, столь высокий, что он боялся свалиться с него, разбив самого себя на тысячи мельчайших осколков. И все же в эти редкие мгновенья, украденные ими у судьбы, Артур мог позволить себе закрыть на все глаза и притвориться, что это не так.  
  
\- Останься со мной сегодня, - прошептал он. Три года назад это могло прозвучать как приказ, но три года назад Мерлин был рядом каждый день, спотыкаясь о свои собственные ноги и роняя меч Артур – всегда рядом, как солнце, луна или звезды. Сейчас же это была лишь просьба. Просто Артур не хотел проснуться завтра утром в холодной кровати, в которой снова не было Мерлина.  
  
Мерлин ласково улыбнулся и провел костяшками пальцев по щеке Артура.  
  
\- Конечно, – произнес он. – Да и потом, твой слуга, похоже, не справляется со своей работой. Твои покои никогда не исчезали, пока я прислуживал тебе.  
  
\- Предлагаешь снова прислуживать мне? – беспечно откликнулся Артур.  
  
Мерлин склонил голову в той манере, которая так должна была нравиться Артуру, отдавая дань его положению, но вместо этого лишь взволновала его бесконечно. Совершенное обожание в голосе Мерлина было нисколько им не заслужено, хотя он и будет лелеять воспоминание о нем холодными одинокими ночами, в который раз давая себе клятву быть достойным человеком и хорошим королем – хотя бы ради Мерлина.  
  
\- Я всегда служил тебе, Артур.  
  
Мерлин коснулся губами его ладони целомудренным и быстрым поцелуем и потянул его за собой.  
  
\- Пойдем.  
  
И Артур последовал за ним, как пошел бы за ним хоть на край света. Потому что однажды наступит день, когда он уже не сможет идти рядом, день, когда весь мир Артура разлетится на куски.  
  
И пусть они не должны были идти так близко, больно сталкиваясь кистями, а острый локоть Мерлина не должен был впиваться в бок Артура при каждом движении. Пусть Артур не должен был толкнуть Мерлина спиной к стене своих новообретенных покоев – которые вдруг обнаружились вниз по коридору от комнат Мерлина – и жадно целовать его, пока в легких не осталось ни грамма воздуха.  
  
Неважно.  
  
Слуги старательно отводили глаза в сторону, встречая на пути Артура и его мага, Мерлина и его короля, и возможно, Мерлин был прав во всем. Если они продолжат… вот так, однажды застаревшие раны разойдутся по швам, и Мерлину придется оставить Камелот, не смотря на все его клятвы. Или же они останутся вдвоем, Артур и Мерлин, наблюдать гибель всего, что было им дорого.   
  
Но пока что у них еще было время. И Артур жадно целовал Мерлина, как вдыхал бы сладчайший на свете воздух, и с каждым прикосновением словно открывал новые и новые миры. И если он сжимал руки Мерлина слишком сильно, почти до синяков, а поцелуи его были больше похожи на укусы – пусть, Мерлин не стал говорить ему об этом.  
  
  
  
 _The end_


End file.
